5 YEARS LATER
by lildreamer lil2cool
Summary: NOT A SEQUEL! 9 years ago they were the best of friends and stuck together through the worst.5 years ago it all ended and the friends were friends no more. 5 years later were are they? Who are they? There life after HIGH SCHOOL NO SUPERPOWERS!


Disclaimer: The teen titans don't have powers! they are normal ok!

this is a high school/ College fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or any DC character….NO FLAMES!

P.s. THIS IS NOT A SQUEL TO ANY STORY!

* * *

**P.S. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE SONG YOU COULD JUST IGNORE IT**

* * *

_FLASHBACKS_

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

* * *

5 Years Later

Main Characters:

Richard "Dick" Grayson-Robin

Kori Anders-Starfire

Garfield "Gar" Logan-Beast Boy

Rachel "Raven" Roth-Raven

Victor Stone-Cyborg

Karen Beecher-Bumblebee

Roy harper-Speedy

Jade Nguyen-Chesire

Alian Curry-Aqualad

Toni Monetti-Argent

Jenna Inx-Jinx

Wally West-Kid Flash

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes swayed back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match, but, in reality those emerald eyes belonged to a gorgeous red head who was currently paseing the tiled floor of the emergency waiting room.

Her head remained bowed as she tried to suppress the wave of emotions that stirred within her.

She felt happy for her friend, Jade, who was currently giving birth to her first child. All her friends were there to support her. The doctor only allowed the father to enter and without a second thought Roy entered the delivery room.

She also felt proud of herself because today she managed to walk across stage to receive her diploma. Not only was it the end of the nightmare known as high school, but, she was also able to share the stage with her friends, who also managed to pass 12th grade, even Gar the laziest of the bunch managed to graduate, witch came as a surprise to everyone.

She was exited because in less than 2 weeks she would be traveling with Peter Lebeau or better known as Pepe. Pepe was famous for making models glamoures and famous.

It was never her intention of becoming a model, until she met PEPE who to a shinning to her and claimed that she was "de most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on"

She was glad that she didn't have inherited daddy's business, now that she was becoming a model. It is all, now, in the hands of Komi her older sister.

And last but not least she felt a great depression run through her. Even if she decided not travel she new that her friends would leave to go and follow there own dreams. But, they been through so much these last 4 years, she just couldn't take the thought of them leaving…of her leaving.

She stared to reminisce and let out chuckle when she remembered what they all did the day before graduation. They had all gone to the commentary along with a picture of a monster with blond hair and blue eyes. They had put a hex on the demon that made there life hell in high school…Kitten.

And in a matter of seconds that smile was yanked of her face. Oh, how she despised Kitten she was a low life, whinny, nosey, live ruiner, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing, slutty little BITCH! She was glad that Kitten wouldn't be around any more now that high school was over.

She took a deep breath then sighed, no matter how much pain she had gone through and will go through once every one leaves it doesn't add up to the pain she'll feel once Richard is gone.

"Kori" said a voice that sounded like angels, well at least to her

"Richard?' Richard was the name of her boyfriend, and childhood best friend, everyone calls him Dick and only Kori has the privilege of calling him Richard.

He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders "It's going to be alright, Kori, Jade's a strong girl she'll make it through alive" said Richard after he noticed how worried his girlfriend was. Kori smiled at his attempt to make her feel better and although she was worried about Jade it wasn't her number 1 concern. Richard then whispered into her ear "you look beautiful in that dress"

She looked at Richard, then at herself, and then at everyone els they all had formal were on since Jade started going into labor after the ceremony they all came running to the hospital. Even Oliver Queen and his fiancé Dinah came along.

Every one had mentally agreed that there was no perfect ending to a day like this then to witness the birth of a child to both of there closest friends.

"Thanks "said Kori with a blush "but I'm not worried about Jade."

"Really?" questioned Richard "then what?"

"I'm worried" began Kori "about…us"

"OH" was all Richard was able to say for he too was worried, more like petrified, about their relationship and if it was going to last since Kori is going away.

She saw the look in his eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes, she knew he was also as clueless as she was, she didn't mean to upset him especially not now.

She was about to say something, but, before she could utter a word the sound of a door opening filled the ears of everyone in the waiting room. Everyone looked up and saw a carrot-top boy with tear stained eyes. He gestured them to come in. And, one by one everyone entered the room. It was silent in the room a conformal silence. All of doctors and nurses excited the room leavening only the group of twelve.

They stood there in shock for what they saw was the most beautiful and breathtaking they had ever seen in there entire life. In the middle of the room was the cutest baby girl in the whole world. She had a small patch of black hair on top of her head, and then she opened her eyes and reviled a pair of bright green eyes. Jade was cradling the baby in her arms she felt so lucky that her friends could be there for her especially, Roy, the father of her child who had been by her side from the very beginning.

"Get closer you guys, she won't bite" Jade softly spoke

Everyone took a step forward, still in utter complete silence. Until, finally, someone dare ask the question on everyone's mind.

"What's her name?" Asked a girl with pink hair know as Jenn, Jade's best friend

Everyone awaited there answer. Jade and Roy looked at each other before turning back to face them. Then Jade said softly "Her name is…." "Lian Harper" finished Roy

A chorus of awws were heard, mostly from the girls. At this point the silence was broken with people asking question like

"Who will be her god patents?"

"Can we be her god parents?"

"Will you guys get married?"

"Were will you live?"

"OOOO! Can I hold her?"

While others were merely commenting her like

"She's cute"

"She has your eyes"

"Yea another girl in the group"

"Just pray she won't be like Roy"

"HEY!"

Kori laughed at this she would miss moments like this. She herself felt too depressed to join in. They had come a long way together but now they were to continue the journey alone, she new she had to be strong for the sake of the group but still the feeling wouldn't go away. She looked around the room at each and every one of her friends.

Karen was right besides her, like always, they had been friends since 3rd grade. Karen was always the leader of the group, she was just one of those girls that took action and was in control. She in some way was like an older sister to Kori always looking out for her, and making her feel better. She'd be heading to New York to attend NYU. She would also be working with NASH studios on her first album; she got a contract signed with them after winning a talent show. Kori couldn't be more proud for her, because she knew this was what Karen wanted; she'd be dammed if she were to stand in the way of that.

_ And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

Next to Karen was Victor Stone, Karen's boyfriend since 6th grade. Vic may look intimidating at first just by size of his muscles. Vic was really just a big old softly at heart. He was quarterback for the Jump city Jackals; he got a scholarship to any school he wanted to go! He was still undecided on were to go but for a guy like Vic the possibilities were endless, a guy with both the brains and the brawns. Vic was the cyborg of the group half jock half nerd, but to Kori he was much more he was a brother and Kori would miss her big brother.

_ I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

Kori's eyes then stopped on a girl with pink hair and pink eyes. Jenna or Jenn for short.

Her dream is to become a painter she loves to draw and she loves color, one should know this by just looking at her. Still, to Kori, Jenn's perfect career should have been a boxer because that girl can pack a punch and no one knows that better than Wally.

_ No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

Suddenly, a boy with red hair and blue eyes came into view. It would always remain a mystery how a boy as cute as Wally mange to make himself look dorky. Wally was the fastest at school and in the group. Wally was known for being impulsive, and for saying the weirdest things ant the weirdest moments. But, everyone loved him especially Jenn.

_ Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June_

Speaking of weird Kori's eyes fell on a girl with short cropped hair and red highlights. She liked to express her self through her clothing. Witch is why Toni's dream is to move to pairs and become a fashion designer. Kori knew she'd succeed a girl with Toni's taste and personality, not to mention money, could do whatever they wanted.

_ I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue_

Next to her was Alian, Toni's boyfriend. A blush came to her face she had to admit he was cute and Alian was one of her puppy crushes. But, she felt happy for Toni and Alian they were right for each other.

_ Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

Then she looked at Jade and Roy how she envied them. They loved each other and Lian was the result of that, sure it happened too soon but there bond remaind unbroken. Kori only wished that she too may have that one day. As for what they were going to do, Kori didn't know but she did know whatever they'd do they'd do together.

_- As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Her eyes then fell on a lanky kid by the name of Gar. He had done a bit more growing and maturing this year but he'd always be the same old Gar, always telling jokes and trying to make every one feel better. Kori would miss Gar and Vic little "food fights"

It was the national pass time of the group. Gar was moving to Hollywood in the hopes of becoming an actor she knew he'd make it a person like Gar will always stand out, espically with his green hair.

_ So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?_

Next, was her best friend in the entire world Rachel or Raven what she went by. Sure, Raven and Kori were polar opposites but they been through the good the bad and the ugly, known as Kitten, together. Raven and Kori had a bond together that didn't involve a lot of hugging or other kind jesters, Raven had even shared her deepest feeling for Gar with Kori. Gar had become Raven's prince charming after the whole order with her dad, but still felt the need to stay friends. Raven was heading to Gotham or Metropilies to become a journalist and possibly writer.

_ Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

"Excuse me" said a petit nurse "will you mind stepping outside" the nurse walked up to Jade and took baby Lian in her arms "the mother needs time to rest" was all the nurse said before stepping out of the room. Everyone else stepped out after saying there good byes to Jade. Roy gave a quick peck on Jade's forehead before stepping out himself.

_ Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

"Hey Roy" Roy looked up at Vic "we'll be leaving now it's getting kind of late"

" Alright" Vic gave Roy a friendly pat on the back that made him stumble forward

"Hey Vic mind being our ride" Gar yelled referring to himself and Raven

"Ok, come on grass stain" Vic and Gar began walking to the exit

"Cool, can we stop and buy a tofu burger"

"Sure if that buger has some meat on it"

"What come on!"

"What my car my rules" The too continued to argue

Karen and Raven sighed apologizing for the behaver, after saying their good byes left.

"You going home yet?" Alian asked Roy

"No, I think I'll stay around for awhile long, just too see if my girls are gonna be okay" roy said with a smile. He tured his head twards Oliver "if that okay with you?" Roy asked reffering to Olli.

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends foreve_

"Yeah it's fine" he said bluntly

"But, your our ride home, how are we-OW!" Jenn had elbowed Wally in the stomach

"Don't worry kids I'll take guys home" Olli said

"okay, thanks dude" Wally said before noticeing the look in his girlfriends eyes

"I mean thank you Mr. Queen"

"Bye" waved Toni and Alian

"Tell Lian, auntie loves her!" yelled Jenn before leaving

Roy looked at Dick and Kori "you guys leaving?"

"Yeah" answered Dick "Hope to see you at Gotham UC"

Roy groaned "Don't remind me"

Hand in Hand Dick and Kori walked out of the building and were met with a cold breeze

"This was a day of wonders" Kori said with a smile "wasn't it Richard?"

_ Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?_

Dick looked at Kori she looked so beautiful in the light of the moon. He leaned in amd gave her the most passiont and sweetest kiss on the lips. Kori was caught of guard but kissed back. But, even as ther lips danced KOri could't help but think

'_what will happen between us?'_

'_will we be together forever?'_

'_Will you forget about me?'_

'_What does the future hold for us?'_

_ Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

Dick would be attending Gotham UC to prepare him for when Bruce hands him Wayn Enterprise. Kori will be miles and miles away walking the catwalks…Then she thought

'_In the end, would all this be worth it'_

_ Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

There kiss ended, they looked in to each other eyes for what felt like eterity.

And all Kori was able to say was

"I love you"

A smile spread on Dick"s face

"I love you too"

_ La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever_

* * *

_**But that was 5 years ago**_

* * *

**Okay tell me did you guys like it or was it too boring?**

**Please tell me what you thought of itt and if you guys have some suggestion please share!!**

**SONG:**Graduation (Friends Forever)

**BY:**VITAMIN C

**P.S. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE SONG YOU COULD JUST IGNORE IT**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
